Spirits of the Moon
by DeadlyWolf
Summary: I can't come up with a good one but first chapter is a hot lemon and its very good. Its AU and Its unique. Rated MA. ermmm. Long ago their was a village of spirits hidden in the moon called Tsukigakure that has welcomed and rescued the lost soul of a girl
1. The Moon

**I do not own Naruto; I do no own my mind the voices do however I do own this fic.**

**This take place in shippudden right after Sasuke kills Orochimaru and makes team Herbi.**

Chapter One: Moonlight Dance

The flickering flames of an amber fire dance the shadows of light and darkness on the pure snow white cloak that hides all but a few loose strands of pink hair tucking it away in the crimson inner lining of the cloak. The figures glossy jade green eyes stare into the fire trying to hold back the impending flood of tears. The painful tears that threaten to spill out of her, threaten to rob her of the sacrifice she is about to make one that she could never take back never regain. The decision she was to make now would change her life forever.

The brisk night air nipped at her bare skin underneath the cloak making it rise in goose bumps as she shifted closer to the fire and crackling of the flame unable to hold out the cold her breath fogging in the air as she clutches the sacred cloak to her naked body. Her jade eyes drift down to the last object in her possession, a naive innocent picture of 4 people. A silver haired man with his eye covered by a leaf headband his hands ruffling the blonde hair of the boy beside the pink haired girl his other hand messing up the raven haired boy hair on the others side of her. The blonde had a happy smile on his face his hand up in the forum of a peace sign while the other had a hard scowl with one eye glaring at the others. She the pink haired girl just smiled with her tongue sticking out. How naive she was back then how pure and innocent she was.

She flicked the picture into the fire letting it land on top of the red vest that was her past. She was no longer Haruno Sakura; No longer a leaf kunoichi, no longer a medic, no longer going to be a little girl.

Sakura shut her eyes the site of watching her identity burn away into nothing more than smoke and ash. The scene was to much for her to witness as she turned her gaze to the night sky the shimmering glow of the northern light lighting up in a hue of green and blue was a dazzling spectacle as it shinned on the background of stares and milky white light of a full moon.

The Night of spirits was what her guide told her. The painful memory of how she came to be raged in her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_"Noooo Please, please don't do it Sasuke-kun." Cried out Sakura to the blood covered raven man his sword held high over the heads of a few simple merchant travelers tied and bound by ropes._

_"You have to learn to stop chasing me... If taking away what is precious to you is the only way... Then so be it" Said the dark corrupt voice of Sasuke as his sword sweep down slaying the two ex shinobi the heads rolling to the trembling figure of Sakura._

_"M-m-Mom...D-D-Dad...Wh-Why Sasuke...Wh?." Sakura pleaded out as disbelief and shock gripped her in its hard embrace she looked into the lifeless eyes of her parents. "Why, This isn't happening….M-mom, Dad….This is just genjutsu your still alive." She whispered out._

_Sasuke sneered striking his lingering presents into her mind breaking the hysteric entrance. "I told you to not follow me... Yet you did... I told you to leave me alone... Yet you didn't... You continue to chase after me... Maybe now you'll understand I don't want to go back... I don't like you Sakura I never have and never will your ignorance has cost you the lives of your parents if you keep this up it will cost you more."_

_Sasuke turned around as a crowd of thugs appeared Sasuke snapped his fingers. "Do what you want with her."_

_The thugs gave perverted looks at the trembling Sakura she could care less what happened to her she just wanted her parents back she wanted to kill Sasuke to wipe the smug smirk off his face as anger and rage boiled in her blood but she could not move the poison flowed threw her blood instead she raised her voice as loud as she could. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you I swear by the spirits of my parents I'll make you suffer Sasuke." She said as her voice broke into silence her words falling onto the deaf ears._

_The crowd of thugs began to circle around her bringing her out of the secure sense of rage that she had breaking down the mask of aggressiveness, strength and unbreakable will she had shown for years letting her collapse inwards the tears burned down her cheeks as she slipped into her fragile disbelief state the scene of the sword swing and the smile on his face burning into her mind as hands began to grope and molest her body._

_That's when a figure appeared before her as if protecting her. A pair of thin blades appeared in its hands its crimson cloak looked almost untouched as the blood splattered about. Many tried to run away and flee from the abomination of terror its breath was steady, fearless emotionless to the carnage it reaped into the men that had touched her with a flawless grace its arms bent keeping the motions of swings that cleaved so clean threw flesh that the wound wouldn't even open until the blade had finished its cuts, those that didn't die certainly where as far away from the crimson figure as possible._

_The figure bent down to Sakura the sound of a female voice was heard but it lacked compassion and emotion only simple apathy. "You seek to kill that man that did this to you parents."_

_Sakura nodded her head. "Hai" She didn't care who this figure was or what the figure intended her eyes just remained fixed on the eyes of her slain parents as if expecting them to mumbled out something or move._

_"I can give you the power you seek... The power to kill him... The power to see your parents again."_

_Sakura eyes darted up to the woman like a starving stray to a free meal. "What do you need of me."_

_The figure withdrew her blades. "Simple... The festival of the spirits is coming... I am offering you to join me... Join the spirits and seek your parents seek your power... Once a year we search for a lost soul to join us... This year you have stumbled upon my path... You will never get this chance again."_

_Sakura nodded her head. "Anything... Anything to see them again... I will do anything."_

_The figure nodded her head lifting Sakura up as she looked around for the cure to the vile poison that paralyzed Sakura's body._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura batted the threaten tears away as they streaked down her face. Tonight was the night she was to end her life as an ordinary girl and enter the world of the spirits as a woman. Her cloak represented the innocents she was about to surrender to the spirits.

"It is time girl" The woman said as she appeared from the trees. "Did you burn it all?" The woman asked her crimson cloak wrapping around her body.

Sakura nodded her head not speaking a word as she rose the pure white cloak hung around her the only thing keeping her from revealing her naked body.

The woman yanked out a white cloth. "I must blindfold you... For this part of the ceremony the spirits will guide you even threw you actions of loss. Do not remove the cloth until tomorrow evening around sunset."

Sakura remained silent just nodding her head. The woman approached Sakura the long cloth folded into a rectangle as she draped it securely over Sakura's eyes tying it securely behind her much like headband would be if she had it over her eyes. The woman's voice whispered in her ear. "It is time to meet the partner your spirits have matched you with. Don't forget the instructions I gave you." Said the woman Sakura just nodded her head radiating out her chakra to keep the knowledge of her surroundings as she was instructed only picking up faint outlines of black and grey as her sense enhanced almost to extraordinary sensitivity.

Sakura took her first blindfolded steps followed by another the women aura around her disappearing as she headed she walked forward in a straight line following the feeling of her chakra telling her to move forward.

The tears rolled down Sakura's soft cheeks as she began to hear the festival singer of priestess.

_Love, love is a verb,_

Love is a doing word,

Fearless on my,

breath.  


Sakura took another step forward moving with the beat and voice of the priestess her heart racing screaming to run away as it crashes against her ribcage in a desperate struggle for freedom. She could feel the fire flies dancing threw the air each giving off a shimmering glow of green light as her bare feet touch the smooth green grass still moist from the late night dew and chilly air. The feeling of her surroundings let her know she was out of the woods an in an open field as the guiding voice of the priestess continued the next verse with a erythematic flow of music.

_Gentle impulsion,_

Shakes me, makes me lighter,

Fearless on my,

breath.  


Sakura moves closer and closer to the center of the field as she comes to a gentle stop the chakra telling her she has reached the figure that is to become her partner the figure that she will make her into a woman. Her chakra lets her know he is taller than her and just a little wide possibly as young as her but she could not make out anything about him other than his dimensions.

_Teardrop on the fire,_

Fearless on my,

breath.  


The tears ran down her face as she holds back the sobs her body shakes from the cold she can feel the warm breath of the man before her touching her soft silk like skin as he inched closer to her placing only a few inches between them he too was using chakra as a means to sense his surroundings.

_Nine night of matter,_

_  
Black flowers blossom,_

_  
Fearless on my,_

_breath._

His hand gently reached out touching her soft skin the back of his fingers brushing very gently across her cheek just barely grazing her soft skin in a delicate and gentle manor as he wiped away her tears soothing the panic and fear her prays for it to be a gentle man seemed to be answered, as she takes in a deep breath.

_  
Black flowers blossom_

_  
Fearless on my,_

_breath._

This time it was Sakura's turn to touch the stranger as her hand lightly brushed over his cheek she could feel the soft yet firm skin under her fingers she was slightly surprised as she felt the wet track obviously made by tears. The boy before her was also crying with her she felt herself seem to fall in sync with the strange boy before her as the priestess continued the next verse of her song.

_Teardrop on the fire,_

Fearless on my,

breath.  


Sakura felt the droplets leak from her eyes as his hand brush it away her hand performing the same gentle sweep across his face over lightly touching the scars she felt on his cheeks. Her breath hitched slightly as she remember the next steps that where to come with the next verse of the song.

Water is my eye,

Most faithful mirror,

Fearless on my,

breath.

Sakura leaned her forehead forward as she meet his the bridge of the cloaks folding back on them the breath lingering on each others lips her bottom lips trembled slightly as she leaned in to give away her first kiss the first kiss in her entire life the first kiss she had expected to give to Sasuke even now she wished it was at least Naruto possible instead of some complete stranger in a field only kami-sama knows where.

_Teardrop on the fire,_

Of a confession,

Fearless on my,

breath.  


Her velvet soft lips brushed across soft un-chapped lips of the man before her forcing her bottom lip stopped shivering as they lingered together gently connected by their lips haven taken the first steps she felt her heart hold the beat as her body finally began to relax and surrender to the kiss of the boy she could feel his lips loosen up as he filled the kiss more willingly with her.

_Most faithful mirror,_

Fearless on my,

breath.  


Sakura slowly opened her mouth letting his tongue slip into her mouth to rub against her he tasted sweet and unique holding a flavor she could not put into words inside her mind as she pressed her tongue against his swirling and massaging every angle possible. Sakura other hand began its journey from her side up to his neck to join her other as his snaked itself to her hips holding her body against his the soft fabric of the cloak the only thing separating their bodies.

_Teardrop on the fire,_

Fearless on my,

breath.  


The broke the first kiss at the same time both pulling apart their forehead still keeping contact with one another as their breath tickled each other. Sakura breath was much hotter and heavier this time her fears and nervousness began to slip away she could still feel the sensual feeling of his tongue against hers the taste of his mouth she began to catch her breath as the final verse came.

_You're stumbling in the dark,_

Stumbling in the dark.  


Sakura felt his hand grab hold of hers their fingers intertwined as they began walking hand in hand threw the field in the direction of the priestess both walked at a slow even pace as the music died down they felt the outlines of two figures radiating in their chakra fields. Sakura recognized the woman as the same woman that had brought her to the strange place for the strange ceremony.

Together they followed the figures to a room without words spoken the door was opened for them and secured behind them until tomorrow evening Sakura could sense the emptiness of the room all that lingered was a large queen size bed wordlessly Sakura walked to the end of the bed turning to her new partner to begin the final acts of the ceremony. She leaned against him against her breath touching with his the entrancing music of the priestess still lingering in the air this time they where allowed to move to their own beats as the song repeated in her ears she leaned in for another kiss letting him capture her lip with his. He gently moved his hand to her cloak his other hand still holding hers as he unhooks the securing ties and buttons that kept it on her body. Her hand followed up repeating the actions on his till their cloaks fell away revealing the naked flesh in the pure silky milk light of the moon bathed over their bodies and the bed.

Together they stood their completely naked their kiss broken for air their senses of chakra desperately trying to focus so they could see each other but only making out blurs thus driving an insatiable craving only feed by using their other senses.

His hands gently rest by her cheek as his other untwines itself running up the smooth silk like skin of her arm lightly tickling the soft skin as me meets her shoulder his hand then proceeds to brush across the nape of her neck moving down along her collar bone making her body shiver in delight of the sensation.

Sakura repeats the same action at the same time as her soft touch runs up his arm touching each sculpted muscles teasing her as the flinch to her touch. She reaches his broad sculpting shoulders the thick tone of dense muscles teasing her mind with what he might look like he was surely in good shape she knew that much as her hand traveled down his pecks they flinched once again tighten to her touch letting her know he was just as nervous as she was.

Sakura could feel his hand gently sweep down between the valley of her small but round breast as it ran down to her tight toned stomach. She followed his lead running her hand down to his abs she could feel her inner personality quietly drooling in the back of her mind as herself resisted the urge to drool at the sensual touch of the boy she was holding. She felt his hand spread out motioning her back onto the bed with a gentle nudge.

Sakura followed the command feeling her legs weakening as she fell gently fell back with him keeping the perfect sync that the meeting had brought them. Now on the bed now he lingered over her his hot breath still touching her lips as she went up capturing his lips she felt the hand that had been resting on her stomach snake its way back up her stomach capturing her breast in his hands he began to gently massage her breast causing a hitch in her breath from the sensual pleasurable touch

Sakura rubbed her hands up and down his chest and abs massaging each muscles as she let out a soft moan trying to keep to the vow of silences. Her fingers ran over his nipple much as he did with hers she pinched it lightly earning a small moan from him.

Sakura felt his hand switch between breasts as he broke another kiss this time trailing down her chin kissing the nape of her neck giving it small nips causing her to whimper in pleasure. Sakura could quickly feel the moister building between her thighs as his lips traveled down her chest kissing tenderly around her hard erect nipple till his tongue finally brought it to his mouth while his other hand massaged and pinched her nipple. His teeth nipped and scrapped gently across her breast bring another moan out of Sakura.

Sakura slowly felt the damp wetness growing stronger as her core built up heat beginning to quake and beg for him to enter her. Sakura thoughts began to focus and stir on only this boy the boy before her the stranger that was about to become a man and make her a woman. She spread her legs open as his hips moved down to her allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist straddling him as she let another moan as his shaft pressed against her untouched lips sinking into her dripping wet slit allowing her to earn the first touch of something that wasn't her underwear.

She began to loose herself in the sensory touch over load she wanted to call out to him tell him to have his way with her to tell him how much she wanted him and only him at the moment. But she kept her silence as the urges built and brewed she felt his body bend up as he kneeled between her legs her flavor dripping around the shaft letting him know it was time. He broke away from her body leaving her to shiver for the attention to return his hand clasped hers again as the other took hold of his hard manhood rubbing the tip up and down the slit of her wet pussy waiting for the gentle squeeze of the hand to let him know she wanted this.

Sakura did just as he waited for squeezing his hand letting him know she was his to take as he began to slowly lower himself down on her. The tip of his dick pressing in and past the swollen wet lips of her pussy she felt him slowly guide his dick in till it reached her barrier. He lingered at her barrier as his hand was removed moving up to clasp her other free hand he leaned in capturing her mouth.

Her tongue raced inside his mouth kissing him with passion and lust as they battled together her hips drawing back with his before the began moving towards each other she clenched down on his hands her tongue retreating inside her mouth as her teeth clenched together her mind and body flooding with the pain as the entire length of his hard manhood lingered inside her leaving her to feel like it was splitting her apart her insides.

Her lingered still for an eternity until Sakura released her strangle hold on his fingers hoping she didn't break them with her chakra enhanced strength. She slowly moved in return to the kiss as he began to move his hips grinding his hard rod in and out of her pussy. Slowly the pain began to dull away into pleasure for her as a pressure began to build inside her core her as she fought down every urge to scream out the commands for him to move faster and harder. Instead she took the actions herself pulling and grinding her hips up and down against him meeting him with force as he speed up moving hard and faster his hips bucking against hers.

He lets out several grunts matching her moans till finally their voices break free from their bodies.

Sakura cried out as she reached her climax releasing a flood gate of liquid around his throbbing manhood. "AHHHHHH." Sakura sweet voice cried out as loud as she could.

Her cry was met by the boy at the same time. "Ahhhhhhh" He hoarsely cried out as he exploded shooting off deep inside her pussy. The juices seem to pool and mix together in Sakura virgin blood.

Their hands untwined as he remained inside her Sakura ran her hand down to her pussy feeling his hand meet with her down their the both scoop up a mix of the bodily fluids her other hand moving to his face till she reaches the pure white blindfold that she feels on his face. Scooping the bloody mix of fluids on her fingers she moves her hand to his blindfold. He performed the same action on hers. Sakura neatly writes her name Haruno Sakura on the white strip as he writes his before rolling off her to the side.

Sakura snuggles her body against his her head using his chest as a pillo as shen quietly drifts off to sleep in the full glow of the moon still showering their bodies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**(AN: Hey I hope that got a few people happy... I don't know what spured me to write this I've been litterly bitting my fingers on wanting to right a deep ritual fanfic dealing with the spirit and ghost and then I heard the song Teardrop by Massive Attack also known as the theme song to Assassins Creed for xbox... Dam I want to play that game badly after hearing the song. Anyways I hope its not too graphic for fanfiction Its rated M so I hope I don't get in trouble an if I do... Eh.**

**This is something spurred I can't promise it will be long or updated often however I can promise each chapter will try to be as good as the last.**

**Next Chapter. Sunset Revelation the Swirl of the Kami Kadou (Spirit Vortex).**

_**Preview:**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The cloth moves away from her eyes reveiling her once jade green orbs where now a deep violet almost mysterious purple mixed with a light hint of blue. The center of her eyes her pupils where green and flattened out like a vortex rotating as if threating to consume her eyes. Sakura notices the sharp outlines of her fingers the fine details of the white cloth as she lower it to visable reading distance her hand trembling with fear and anticpation.**_

_**Her eyes scan over the name that reads...**_

**End of Chapter)**


	2. The Name

Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura slowly began to awaken to the growling of stomachs and the thick musk scent of sweat and sex lingering in the air she could hear it wasn't just her stomach but the man underneath her the sound of his stomach growling made her giggle slightly but only reminded her of her own hunger.

"So you're hungry too." He said his hand unwrapped from her waist leaving her feeling cold.

"H-Hai" She responded still shy from her position.

"Let me get up. I have a little bit of food with me." He said.

Sakura quickly removed herself. "I though we where supposed to burn everything."

"Hai, I did they slipped it into door earlier this morning its mid evening right now."

Sakura just nods her head. "Oh"

The boy shuffled around for awhile leaving Sakura on the soft cotton almost silk sheets of the bed. "Last night... Was..."

He returns to the bed. "Hai, it was my first too." He said handing a couple of energy bars to her. "I was really saving myself for a woman I deeply loved."

Sakura unwrapped her energy bar "Then why did you do this?"

The boy shrugs. "Because... She joined it and I knew it was the only way I was going to be able to protect her."

Sakura sighed. "I wish I had a worthy reason for throwing away my first time... No offence."

The figure shifts slightly. "None taken" He said leaning his back against the head board he pulled Sakura up against him. "I just hope she got a man that as gentle and kind to her."

Sakura smiles slightly. "She must have been lucky to have you."

The figure slouched slightly. "She never recognized me instead she chased blindly after my best-friend."

Sakura frown a little. "Oh... I'm sorry."

The man shook his head. "Don't be... I would gladly do everything again just to make sure she's happy."

Sakura sat leaning against him chewing on the bar. "So you basically gave up your home, your family, your village, everything just to make sure she was safe and she doesn't even acknowledge you."

The man shifted and nodded his head. "Hai, I've never had any family, She is the most important thing to me. I've been protecting her since I was 6. She was actually my first friend and my best friend. Its not that she doesn't acknowledge me it's just that she loves another guy... I don't see why."

"Huh?"

The figure sighs. "Well I've tried everything buying her gifts, complementing her, comforting her being her friend, Even protected her and throwing my life away to bring my ex friend back to her and all he did was ignore and shun her, insult her, pick on her and just abandon her. I honestly don't get it."

Sakura frowns as she wraps her arms around the man. "Well, I don't know what she was thinking but it's her loss because you got me now." she said kissing him on the lips.

The figure smiled. "It looks like the sun is setting how are your eyes?"

The comment quickly brings the sudden realization of the overwhelming burning sensation in her eyes that was dulled out by her distracted stomach. "Err... feels like they are on fire."

The man wraps his arms around her kissing her hair. "Sensei told me it would get better. How did you sleep last night?"

Sakura yawned. "Actually surprisingly since I don't even know you I sleep... Well like a log best I've ever had."

The man hugged her tighter "Same here."

Slowly as the sun seemed to dull down they heard a knock upon the door followed by the deep voice of a man. "It is twilight hour."

Sakura removed herself from the man shuffling on the ground for one of the cloaks as she put it on tossing the other cloak to the direction of the man.

Sakura shuffled painfully to the door her hips ached and her eyes burned her bare feet scrapped along the ground till she reached the door the two blurred black figures of guide and the mans guide stood at the door with a motioning hand.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's back was placed against the mans back as the priestess stood at their side the sun nearly all the way set leaving a streaking of warm orange, pink and crimson colors lighting up the sky that began to show the cool colors of the moon and stars. Sakura breathed as steady as she could the trembling sensation of curiosity and fear crept on her. It was now time to remove the blindfold with her lover and spirit husbands' name.

The priestess placed her hands on their forehead. "The spirits have guided you from tragedy, the spirits have guided you to one another and the Spirits have married you in the bath of the moonlight on the most sacred of days. Now you may remove your folds and know the love that is spoken in your heart know the love that is your soul mate... Never betray them never leave them. He is yours and you are hers you have given your first to them and you will give everything to them. Together you will feed each other strength you both seek and make a pair of unequal strength and love. May the spirits bless your union and welcome you into the village of the moon as warriors of the spirits and heart."

The priestess removed her hands letting them fall to her sides the clattering sound of the metal bracelets around her wrist the only reminder that her existence still lingers beside them. Sakura slowly and very carefully unties the pure white cloth holding it in her hand so it doesn't fall she begins to remove it the fading light blast her eyes making her wince slightly. The cloth moves away from her eyes revealing her once jade green orbs where now a deep violet almost mysterious purple mixed with a light hint of blue. The center of her eyes her pupils where green and flattened out like a vortex rotating as if threaten to consume her eyes. Sakura notices the sharp outlines of her fingers the fine details of the white cloth as she lower it to visible reading distance her hand trembling with fear and anticipation.

Her eyes scan over the name not one but ten times in shock and disbelief.

_Uzumaki Naruto_.

She spins on her heels her heart leaping and racing in her chest her mind trying to keep the racing hope from believing that it was really Naruto _Her Uzumaki Naruto_. The same Naruto that she had hit, belated, scorned and blinded herself from the same boy that she would always pick on and somehow he would always make her laugh always comfort her and always was at her side.

Her eyes caught the familiar blonde hair and 3 whisker marked scars on his cheeks was all that confirmed his identity his eyes however where a deep dark rich shade of violet exactly like hers with a blue swirling vortex. The large fox smile spread across his face further more proving to Sakura that it was _her_ Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sakura-chan" He said almost half frightened that she was going to kill him as he struggled to keep from covering his head with his arms.

"N-Naruto..." Sakura said with a deep blush. "-kun." She finished as her hand extended out to Naruto's only to have him very nervously and shaking clasp it, it was then she realized just how much she had put him threw even now he was completely freaked out and afraid she would kill him but she just held his hand steady and gentle once again he was their for her when she wanted him when she needed him the most he was their throwing away everything just to make her happy.

The priestess smiled. "Your love is pure like your souls. Wear the white cloak with pride and honor, wielders of not just the Kami (Spirit) eyes but the Kadou Kami (Spirit Vortex) eyes."

The purple eyes pure white priestess began to glow with a bright light as her body began to streak away into the sky revealing the breath taking sunset to one another.

Sakura remained speechless until Naruto spoke equally stunned. "She was a spirit."

Sakura nodded her head as she looked down at the white cloth that had Naruto's name written down on it. "How come I could see her?"

"Because you performed the spirit of the moon ceremony" Said the voice of her guide from behind her. "It is a ceremony that is required to see our hidden village."

Naruto and Sakura turned around to see the two figures of their guides and their red cloaks now flipped inside out to a pure white. The man lets out a small grin. "Well... I'll be dam... Seems we found the sacred blood of Kadou again"

The woman nodded her head. "Hai, you should be honored girl... To be a holder of a once thought extinct bloodline."

Sakura blinks her eyes. "Huh?"

Naruto squeezes her hand grabbing Sakura's attention as he spoke. "My mom belonged to the Tsukigakure one of the sacred branches that held the Kadou blood. Only if you have the sacred blood can you possess the Kadou."

Sakura looks to her cloth. "How did I get it though...? Shouldn't I only have kami eyes?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, Kadou is passed threw its partner when the kami is created during the ritual. Your spirit is now part of mine and mine part of yours. Because I hold the Kadou, you hold it as well."

The woman takes the cloth from Sakura's hands as she began carefully folding it. "Treat this piece of cloth like your body Sakura-san. Do not like it become dirty. No matter how wet it gets or how old this cloth becomes. The name of your souls love will always remain on this pure white cloth written with your virgin blood and his virgin love. It will disappear and become dirty only if you share your body with another man. To share your self with another is to soil his name and his spirit. This cloth and his name represent his purity to you and only you. Should his name fade away or the cloth become dirty then his spirit is no longer pure and you must seek the alter spirit priestess to purify your soul."

She handed the cloth back to Sakura. "This is Uzumaki Naruto's spirit and sacred vow to you. Make sure you guard it safely and hold it proudly." Sakura accept the cloth with a bow

The man repeats the folding action with Naruto's cloth. "Treat this piece of cloth like your body Naruto-san. Do not like it become dirty. No matter how wet it gets or how old the cloth becomes. The name of your souls love will always remain on this pure white cloth written with her virgin blood and your virgin love. It will disappear and become dirty only if you share you body with another woman. To share your self with another is to soil her name and her spirit. This cloth and his name represent her purity to you and only you. Should her name fade away or the cloth become dirty then her spirit is no longer pure and you must seek alters spirit priestess to purify your soul."

He hands the cloth back to Naruto. "This is Haruno Sakura's spirit and sacred vow to you. Make sure you guard it safely and hold it proudly."

Naruto accept the cloth with a bow as he turns to Sakura with a smile he places it gently in his cloaks pockets. "I will always love you and only you Sakura-chan. That cloth will always remain pure for you."

Sakura smiles back. "As will yours Naruto-kun for I will only love you and you alone." Sakura said as she kissed Naruto on the lips. "Just the knowledge that you would throw everything away just to make me happy is enough proof I need for me to love you more than I have before. I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiles wide kissing Sakura back with all his affection he can muster. "I've waited years to hear you say that Sakura-chan."

Sakura giggles. "I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto nods. "I love you too Sakura-chan."

The man clears his throat. "We must be going. You need to arrive at the village at high moon. It is the only time new moons may enter the village."

"Hai" Sakura said as she tucked the cloth.

--------------------------------------------------

**(AN: I didn't think so many people would flip on the cliff hanger good thing I didn't put the first part as U making you think it could have been Sasuke… Haha I'm a Naruto Sakura fan come now you honestly think I'm going to give Sakura to another. Shame on you people shame, shame, shame… Lol anyways I hope you enjoyed the relief I bring you. Yeah you might have a lot of questions about the whole speech with the cloths and what not keep in mind just like a wedding in ceremonies you have to make a vow the cloths would be a vow. And for those wondering just what the priestess meant when she said Sakura's love was pure for Naruto well it quiet simple she had been suppressing it. Childhood crushes like Sasuke aren't real love, sighs when will people understand that they aren't they can develop into love but they aren't they are pre-loves and well Sakura masked hers for Naruto and I mean shit if you can come up with a good reason Sakura should not love Naruto... Good reason please and Sasuke is not a reason. Besides all that a simpler explination will be because I said I wanted it to be that way and I am the writer of this fanfic. **

**However this is not the end of the story muwahahahah we still have to bring revenge on Sasuke but it is final week before break and I'd like to pass my classes so Updates for this will be slow only reason Early Team has good updates is I had already prepared them in advance.**

**Oh sorry I don't own Naruto theirs my disclaimer I don't own it okay so I don't know why people would think I do I mean the owner is pretty clear and I'm not Japanese, rich, loved by millions, genius to the anime world although a person can have dreams can't they Sadistic anime cry okay woah I'm really starting to loose it. Sighs Well that will be all untill late saterday now lets see if I can't pull myself out of my procrasitnation and read 50 or so short stories and submit reviews on them for my Creative writing college class... Before midnight tonight.**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto Now you have the owner name so why are we really putting up these disclamers on fanfics that aren't going to see a penney worth of money.)**


End file.
